


【Gradence】Drowning

by hikaru801



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: 重新回到紐約的 Credence找上了Percival，而Percival親手把他推上死刑台。





	【Gradence】Drowning

 

　　對Credence Barebone的審判終於結束了。

　　審判足足持續了三個月，牽涉到的單位與部門跨越了兩個國家，幾乎是魔法史記錄以來最長的一次。

　　在審判的過程中，身為對暗黑怨靈有著大量瞭解的奇獸學家——Newt Scamander，在每次的審判中都堅持被暗黑怨靈寄生的宿主無法控制暗黑怨靈的行為，因此不可將犯下的罪刑歸咎於宿主Credence Barebone，但殺了一名以上的莫魔這一點，不論用莫魔的法律或是魔法世界的規則來看仍然是相當重的罪行。

　　即使Newt極力周旋，Credence最後終究是被判了死刑，隔日處決。

 

　　在被處刑的前一天晚上，魔法安全部部長，同時也是正氣師的Percival Graves出現在Credence的牢房前。

　　Credence被關在MACUSA的監牢裡，裡頭除了金屬製的床之外什麼都沒有，Percival打開門前注意到Credence並沒有坐在床上，而是抱著膝蓋窩在牆角，看起來非常不舒適的樣子。

　　Percival掏出鑰匙插進鎖孔，鐵門在發出嘎嘎的聲響後被推開。

　　似乎是聽到聲音，Credence在睡夢中動了一下，原本抵在手臂上的臉露了半張出來，額頭上已經被壓出紅痕。接著他緩緩從夢境裡醒來，抬起頭望著Percival，原本因為睡意而朦朧的黑眼睛，在看見Percival後，像是有星星落進眼裡一樣突然亮了起來。

　　Percival看著面前的男孩，或者已經不該說他是男孩了。

　　他的五官早已脫去稚氣，雖然仍是低眉順眼的溫順，但足夠成熟的體態和甚至比Percival高上一截的身長都讓他看上去更像是一個成熟的男子，但當他抬起頭對著Percival微笑時，Percival仍能清楚從中感受到深深的孺慕，像是天真的孩子。

　　「先生。」Credence對著Percival微笑。

　　眉眼卻染著老練的情慾。

※

　　在黑巫師假冒魔法安全部部長的事件結束後，Percival被救了出來。

　　他的狀況很慘，一開始幾乎是不成人形，但在受到最好的照顧、最強效的治癒魔法，還有服用副作用最小的藥物之後，他用令人瞠目結舌的速度快速復原，甚至在短時間內重新投入到工作當中。

　　重新回到工作崗位上的Percival的作風變得更鐵血、更剛強，氣勢像是能夠凝成實體，臉上的笑容也越來越少見，讓所有人都繃緊神經。而即使受到拷問也沒有屈服，甚至還打聽到很多和黑巫師相關的消息讓正氣師循線破獲了許多案子，逮捕了大量Gellert Grindelwald的信徒，這些事蹟不只讓Percival重拾了地位，甚至還隱隱有了下一任MACUSA首長的威勢。

　　但男孩卻在那時來到他的家裡。

 

　　當Newt帶著那個孩子出現在Percival面前時，Percival還以為這是個玩笑，直到他與Newt再三確認，確認面前這個男孩就是曾經的那個Credence Barebone——那個暗黑怨靈男孩——他總是嚴肅的臉終於忍不住變了。

　　「你應該知道美國的法律。」Percival看著Newt，面無表情聲音卻帶著淡淡的疑惑，「這個孩子有很高機率會被判處死刑。」

　　他不理解Newt Scamander這麼做的目的，Newt看起來很在意那個孩子，卻一手把他帶到死神的門前。

　　「我知道，我本來根本不想帶他回來。」Newt回答，表情憤怒而哀傷，「但Credence堅持，他想回來美國，回來……」他的嘴唇抽動了幾下，似是把幾個字詞吞了下去。

　　從Percival打開門時就一直站在Newt身後的Credence始終讓眼睛隱藏在帽緣陰影之下，穿著黑色大衣的身體也像是和門廊的暗影融在一起不分彼此，絲毫無法引人注目。如果不是Newt介紹，說不定Percival根本不會發現男孩的存在。

　　但在Newt開口說到他的名字時，他伸手拉了一下Newt的袖子。

　　「對不起……Newt先生。」他在Newt身後細聲說著，拿下了帽子。

　　細軟的髮絲帶著捲度垂落在他的兩頰，比Percival在資料裡看過的樣子長了許多，這讓他清秀而性別不分的臉龐看起來更像是個少女。

　　Percival不承認自己居然被男孩那個樣子驚艷了。

　　「你不用道歉。」Newt說，回頭輕輕摸了Credence的頭，把略長的髮絲揉得微亂：「這是你的願望，我希望你開心。」

　　Credence低低應了聲，伸手把自己的頭髮重新壓整齊。他看上去明明是個相當羞澀的孩子，眼神卻從門打開的那一刻就再也沒有離開過Percival身上，眼裡還閃爍著別樣的光芒。

　　Percival注意到了，但他不懂那個孩子眼裡的那種光彩是什麼意思，只覺得那種晶亮不知為何讓他有些感到畏懼。

　　但他很快把這種異樣的、不應該存在的情緒壓進心裡，他是呼聲最高的下一任MACUSA首長候選人，這世界上他可以有害怕的事，但那裡頭不應該包含一個男孩。就連被Grindelwald抓捕也是因為他被手下欺瞞，走入了陷阱才導致的，若是正面對上Grindelwald，Percival不認為自己會輸，至少足以自保。

　　因此，在Newt有些吞吐的提出要求，希望讓Credence住在他家裡時，Percival思考了一下就答應了。

　　雖然他不清楚Newt為什麼要說出那些彆腳的藉口——像是他的旅費已經不夠支持兩人房，或是他少帶了一套睡衣這種一眼就能戳破的理由——但他仍然答應了，理由不外乎兩個：他相信自己有足夠的力量阻止Credence或是暗黑怨靈的爆走，也相信不會有自己以外的人做得更好。

　　他認為這或許是Newt考慮讓Credence暫住在這裡的原因，畢竟Credence的事件並不是簡單的一兩次審判就可以快速解決，這案件還會牽涉到人類世界的一些法律，雙方想必會有一番妥協和爭執，拖上一段時間，因此替他找個地方住是無可厚非的。

　　Percival對自己的推測太過肯定，因此沒有注意Newt把Credence留在他家門前，離去時回望的最後一個眼神。

　　那是混雜著愧疚和焦慮，充滿游移與複雜的眼神。

※

　　或許是對環境的陌生和不熟悉，第一天晚上Credence在Percival給他安排的房間始終沒有睡好，整夜整夜在房裡踱步，甚至讓有些淺眠的Percival被聲音吵醒來數次，逼不得已給自己上了一個安眠咒才沉沉睡去。

　　於是第二天早晨，已經換好正裝的Percival在看見Credence臉上的黑眼圈時毫不意外，只是皺了皺眉。接著他給自己泡了杯咖啡，看了Credence一眼之後也倒了一杯給他。

　　「咖啡。可能會有些苦，如果你不習慣，可以加一些牛奶。」Percival說，指了指桌上裝在玻璃瓶的鮮奶。

　　Credence細微點頭，端起充滿香氣的咖啡喝了一口，很快抿起嘴唇。

　　「不喜歡？」Percival問。

　　「喜歡……苦苦的也喜歡。」Credence很快回答，伸出嫩紅色的舌頭沿著唇瓣舔了一圈，把唇線染濕染亮，艷紅的色彩讓總是抿著的唇瓣看上去像是等待採集的莓果，接著他對Percival露出一個討好的笑容。

　　Percival下意識別過眼睛，感覺Credence的話裡似乎意有所指，卻一時間沒有太直觀的聯想，索性拋到腦後棄置不理。

　　他的早餐一向吃得很講究，煎得焦香的培根和半熟蛋，烤成金黃色的吐司上鋪著生菜和番茄，還有馬鈴薯沙拉蓋成兩個半圓的小球放在一旁，不僅營養均衡，同時還兼顧美觀。他前一晚會指定菜單，而家庭小精靈總會在他每天同樣時間坐上餐桌時，確保食物正好是可以入口的溫度。他拿起刀叉優雅吃著，眼角餘光看著似乎有些慌亂，卻姿態優美地握著金屬叉子的細長手指，有條不紊吃著的Credence。

　　教養良好的孩子，只是有些太過畏縮。Percival在心裡給Credence下了定論。

　　等到用餐完畢後，Percival掏出隨身的手帕擦了擦手和嘴角，端起已經不再冒煙的咖啡喝了一口，把視線再次放到Credence臉上。

　　「昨晚你似乎睡得不是很好。」Percival放下咖啡，淺淺問了一句：「房間不習慣？」

　　Credence像是受驚的小羊顫抖了一下，膠著在Percival身上的眼神稍微避開了一陣子，接著又鬼鬼祟祟地溜了回來，停留在白色西裝背心的領子上，畏縮地搖了搖頭：「房間很好，只是，緊張……」

　　Percival點了點頭，這與猜想的差距不大。Credence會緊張是自然的，新環境固然是一個原因，但即將要面臨的審判大約才更是主因。

　　他不明白Credence回來紐約的原因，但他也不需要放過這個能給自己未來的政績加上一筆的機會。

　　捕獲暗黑怨靈絕對是一件大功。

　　但面前的男孩卻是活生生的，略嫌蒼白的肌膚隱隱約約透出不明顯的粉紅，黑色的眼珠就像是小鹿純潔的眼睛，總是抿著的唇瓣只比皮膚深了一些，幾乎看不出血色，被咬得泛白。

　　這讓他有些心軟。

　　「看在Theseus的份上，在可能的限度下，我會盡力為你辯駁。」Percival柔聲說，但Credence卻立刻抬起頭來望向他的眼睛，眼神是從未有過的驚慌。

　　「請，請問誰是Theseus？」Theseus的名字像是滑順的蛇一樣從Credence的口中溜出，帶著嘶聲和氣音，音調柔軟，但Percival卻感覺到其中似乎帶著點不明顯的生疏，這讓原先普通的語句帶著冰渣，聽上去陰涼而冰冷，讓Percival忍不住聯想到書上讀過的爬說語。

　　「Newt沒和你說過？」Percival看著Credence搖了搖頭，於是開口解釋：「Theseus Scamander，是Newt的哥哥，我們在戰爭時期認識。」

　　「你們……關係很好？」Credence問。

　　「只是時常打交道。」

　　Percival下意識地否決了，但實際上他與Theseus關係相當良好——雖然一開始總是從互相厭惡開始的，同樣身為菁英讓他們從第一天在戰場上見到彼此就覺得對方很不順眼——但自從他在戰場上被Theseus救過，當然他也回敬地反救了對方幾次，在那之後，在過命的交情之下，那些小小的厭惡就像是冰渣消散在空氣裡。

　　他們一直到現在還時不時保持著信件來往的關係，也不太多，一年幾次而已，但Theseus的信件總是充滿他的個人氣息，爽朗、歡樂，即使只是讀著文字都能夠染上字裡行間的愉悅。而這或許也是Newt能在短時間分辨出他與Grindelwald的差距的原因，他和Theseus不只一次在信裡聊起Newt，而一直很寵愛兄弟的Theseus想必和Newt說過很多和他有關的事。

　　「只，只是這樣嗎？」Credence像是鬆了口氣，臉上也從原本的面無表情掛回了不明顯的笑意。

　　「有機會的話，或許我能介紹你和他認識，只是他多半時間都在世界各地飛來飛去。」Percival猶豫了一下，最後還是沒把心裡最糟糕的臆測付諸言語。

　　Credence大約是不會有那樣的機會了。Percival對此心知肚明，即使他出手協助，Credence被判處死刑的機率仍然高達百分之八十，何況身為十二家族之一的他不會為了一個無親無故的孩子賠上自己的全部政治生涯，那麼百分比就必須再提高一些。

　　準確地說，他幾乎是在出現在Percival家門口的那一瞬間就被判處了死刑，差別只在執行時間何時到來。

　　「希望有那樣的機會，先生。」Credence溫順答應，眼神卻閃過一絲別樣的情緒。

※

　　早餐後，Percival帶著Credence到MACUSA登記，果不其然引起一陣大騷動。

　　Percival一如往常踏著整點進入了魔法部，守門的地精也一如往常地高聲向他道早安，而大廳裡原本行色匆匆，正要前往案件地點或是正在協助一些巫師處理問題的正氣師，在聽到Percival的名字後下意識地頓住腳步就要開口招呼，卻在看見他背後的Credence時立刻拿出魔杖。

　　Percival阻止了他們的進一步動作。

　　「都住手。」Percival擋在Credence面前：「他是我帶來的。」

　　雖然仍帶著提防和敵意，但在Percival嚴厲的眼神之下，那些曾經殺死過Credence一次的正氣師慢慢放下了魔杖，卻仍然站在遠處竊竊私語，看著跟在Percival背後，距離貼近到一步以內的Credence。

　　他們還記得暗黑怨靈是多麼強大，必須要所有正氣師聯手才能打敗，甚至還無法殺死——面前這個男孩就是他們失敗的成果，他不但還活著，那些魔法甚至沒有在他身上造成任何痕跡，他看起來就像是一個莫魔，再普通不過的那種。

　　Credence對於那樣的敵意毫無反應，他低著頭看著自己的手指、腳尖、Percival的後背，溫順地像隻寵物一樣安靜地跟在Percival背後，對於魔法部裡任何理應會讓莫魔驚訝的魔法痕跡或是那些在大廳遊蕩的奇異生物一點反應都沒有，連驚訝的眼神都沒有望去過一個。

　　Percival想，或許是Newt已經帶他看過奇獸，甚至是英國魔法部也去過了也說不定，因此他並沒有對於Credence的反應太過疑惑，而是很快地就遺忘了這個小插曲。

　　他們沒有在大廳待上太久，Percival的目的地本來就是位於地下的登記區，因此他立刻就帶著Credence坐進電梯，電梯發出了隆隆的響聲後一路朝著地底深處墜落。

　　當電梯門打開時，不知從何處聽到Credence消息的Tina已經等在門外。

　　讓Percival意外的是，已經復職成正氣師的Porpentina Goldstein倒是比想像中的冷靜。她並沒有像他猜測的那樣衝動地衝到他面前，質問他Credence是怎麼回到這裡的，只是靜靜地走上前，溫和地給Credence一個擁抱。

　　「Credence，好久不見。」她說，神色淒然。

　　你回來做什麼呢？你很可能會死的。

　　Tina沒說出口的話Credence聽懂了，但他只是搖了搖頭，微笑看著Tina，這個曾經在他不見日光的世界裡帶給他一點溫熱的女士，曾經真心對他好的人。

　　即使被下了遺忘咒，但他從來都沒有忘記。

　　只是那些都過去了。

　　「好久不見……Goldstein小姐。」Credence細聲說，臉上湧起淺得幾乎看不清的微笑。

　　Percival一踏進登記處就揮手讓幾份該要填寫的文件自動飛來到他的面前，拒絕了部下推過來的椅子，直挺挺地站在Credence身後左近，讓羽毛筆和羊皮紙自動在空中流利地滑動。他一面用魔法替Credence填寫資料，一面看著Tina和Credence兩人，心裡暗自揣測著他們的關係。

　　在他被Grindelwald取代之前，Tina就已經交過幾份和賽倫復興會相關的報告，報告內容一如往常相當的Goldstein，從收養孩童、散波謠言、發傳單的地點、到惡靈出沒的時間，一路推理到賽倫復興可能擁有強大的魔法力量，目的是破壞魔法世界和人類世界的平衡，揣測的細節和猜想的內容甚至精細到讓人覺得有些過於神經質的程度。

　　雖然方向不對，Percival仍不得不說，Tina身為正氣師對於可疑事情的嗅覺相當敏銳，那些怪事確實和賽倫復興會有關，跟面前這個男孩相關。只是他當時認為人類的集會結社不可能對巫師造成太大影響，頂多就是讓莫魔人心浮動，對風吹草動惶惶不安，而那就已經是當時魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘的狀態了。既然已經不會更糟，而那時他們又有更多重要的事情，比方說一個在夜晚出沒，無邏輯破壞莫魔建築，甚至影響他們生命安全的惡靈——現在倒是能確認那就是暗黑怨靈了——因此他也沒有分神去關注過相關的事情。

　　現在想來當時的結論真是大錯特錯，一個專門收養擁有巫師血脈孩童的地方本來目的就很可疑，就算是為了巫師血脈的純正他也該出手調查，或許還能提早發現暗黑怨靈。

　　只是現在說這些也沒有用了，事情已經發生，即使用時間轉換器也不一定能獲得更好的結果。而且就算當時讓Percival重選一次，他也不認為自己會做出不同的選擇。他所做的決定都是綜合了當下所有資訊，經過思量過後他認為最正確的答案，因此他不會為了自己做過的選擇懊悔。

　　只是當他看著Credence時，心裡總是會覺得莫名遺憾。

　　那大約是對於生命即將逝去的惋惜。

　　當Percival仍在思考時，Tina已經非常自然地拉著Credence在一旁隨手用魔杖拉過來的椅子上坐下。雖然已經被調回了正氣師的部門，但是或許是因為曾經在這一個部門待了好一陣子的關係，再加上現在Queenie Goldstein，也就是她的妹妹也在這一區工作，Tina時不時趁著工作的閒暇出現在這裡。

　　而被Tina招來的還有熱茶跟小餅乾。用魔法泡的茶冒著熱氣，香味卻遠遠比不上實際用熱水澆灌，讓茶葉一吋一吋被水鬆開之後浸出的甘甜紅色茶湯；那些餅乾看起來倒是非常完美，帶著甜膩的香氣，撒上雪白糖粉和造型糖霜的樣貌則是相當令人熟悉，從簡單的線條可以隱約找出幾種奇獸的影子。

　　「來點茶？餅乾？餅乾是Queenie……我妹妹拿來的，是最近紐約一家新開幕的麵包店賣的，很受歡迎。」Tina試圖振作精神，為了還沒有到來的事情悲傷不是她的性格，為了轉換心情她變出了一大堆她認為Credence會喜歡的東西，還把裝滿餅乾的盤子直直湊到Credence眼前，「試試？」

　　Credence猶豫了看了Percival一眼，見到他沒有阻止才伸手拿了一片，小口吃了起來。

　　「好吃！」Credence驚訝地笑了。

　　「對吧！」Tina像是Credence稱讚的是自己一樣也開心地笑了起來，隨手捻起一片餅乾大口咬著，吃得嘴角都是碎沫：「紅茶雖然很普通，但是也可以喝一點喔，這種餅乾非常適合搭配熱茶，你應該也滿喜歡喝茶的吧？」

　　也？Percival挑起眉。

　　Credence點點頭，露出有些靦腆的微笑：「Newt先生每天下午固定時間都會喝茶，現在一天不喝就會覺得很不自在。」

　　「很像是他的作風。」吃過幾塊餅乾後Tina偏頭想了一下，突然開口問：「對了Credence，你這麼一大早就來MACUSA，所以你是昨晚到紐約的嗎？」

　　「是的，船昨晚抵達港口，比預想中快了一點。」一面用手接住餅乾屑避免弄髒地板，Credence把嘴裡的餅乾吞下肚後才輕聲回答。

　　「那Newt呢？他應該是和你一起來的吧？他又跑去哪了？」Tina皺起眉頭：「該不會是他的皮箱裡又帶了什麼違禁品吧？這次我可不會輕饒他喔。」

　　「這次應該……沒有的吧……」Credence非常不確定的回答，閃躲著Tina的眼神：「但我不清楚Newt先生現在在哪……」

　　Tina立刻皺起眉頭：「Newt不在？所以你今天……是和Graves先生一起來的？」

　　「是的，我昨晚住在Graves先生家裡。」Credence點點頭，嘴角不明顯地又勾起了一點笑。

　　Credence這句話引起的反應有些驚人，像是引發了一顆小型的炸彈，Percival幾乎聽到整個登記處的人都倒抽了一口氣——從他帶著Credence出現的那一刻這些人幾乎都張大了耳朵，什麼正事也沒做，只是專注地在偷聽——接著Percival感覺到不少視線微妙地在Credence和他身上來回游走，那些竊竊私語Percival不用想都能猜到裡面會說些什麼內容。

　　他一直以來都沒有和任何女性有過緋聞，已經到了適婚年齡身邊卻也從來沒有出現過對象，自然而然就會開始有人編派一些不必要的傳聞，他從來沒有費心力去澄清過，因為澄清只是讓人更見獵心喜，編織出更荒謬的臆想。雖然不阻止，但實際上對於那些茶水間的小八卦他一清二楚，最誇張的一個甚至還說他暗戀Seraphina Picquery，讓他除了無奈之外不知道該做出什麼反應。

　　「他居然敢把你丟給Graves部長……」

　　「Graves先生人很好的，不但收留我一個晚上，還替我準備了衣服……」

　　聽到Credence的話之後Tina先是倒抽一口氣，接著兩人聊天的聲音漸漸變小，最後變成竊竊私語，Percival再也聽不到了。

　　聽不到也無所謂，Percival把更多的心力放到了文件上。關於暗黑怨靈的宿主究竟該歸類在巫師還是奇獸這一點一直眾說紛紜，而除了Credence之外從來沒有一個宿主能夠等到魔法部前去抓捕後還能維持生命，但幸好當初在Credence引發事件後，他們定下了簡單的初步章程，這也讓他現在的填寫比想像中輕鬆了一些。

　　但從剛剛兩人的對話裡，Percival注意到Tina對Credence的出現毫不驚奇，像是早就知道會有這一天。

　　或許是Newt已經和她說過相關的事情？

　　這麼說起來，他倒是想起一件事：Theseus的信件似乎有提到他的小弟——也就是Newt——好像有了心儀的對象。寫到這裡時Theseus的筆跡有些凌亂，像是激動無法遏止，他用寵溺的口氣寫著Newt終於不是整日整夜的泡在一堆奇獸裡，而是開始會花點心思上街買點小東西，或是提筆寫封信給他的對象。

　　而根據時間Percival推測，Newt的對象大約、可能、或許就是Porpentina Goldstein。

　　想到總是闖禍的Porpentina跟不惶多讓的Newton混在一起會引起什麼麻煩，Percival忍不住頭痛了起來。

　　不管是兩倍的奇獸上街亂跑或是兩倍的違反條約所引起的公文和檢查他都不想遇到，Percival想著乾脆把Tina轉調到英國魔法部的可行性。不但能培養感情還可以避免跨國戀愛引起的困擾，越想越覺得這是個好主意。但正當他一面寫著資料一面思考著這件事的可行性時，Percival眼角餘光注意到身後傳來一陣騷動。

　　原本只是遠遠地看著三人的魔法部成員，似乎是在看到Tina和Credence相談甚歡後，一個個都往前靠近了些，有些膽大的甚至拉起了魁登斯的衣角，對於暗黑怨靈是怎麼在人類的形體和怨靈的虛體當中轉換滿是好奇。

　　這些人都是文職，沒有看過暗黑怨靈之前在車站肆虐的形貌，僅僅是透過口耳相傳，自然無法把面前這個靦腆溫順的男孩與那個傳聞鬧遍紐約的恐怖怪獸聯想在一起。而見識過暗黑怨靈的正氣師們當然也不會去刻意描述恐怖之處，他們該做的是阻止恐懼，成為所有巫師的壁壘，無所畏懼的那一道牆。

　　「Goldstein，你帶著……Barebone先去我的辦公室，你們在那裡等。」

　　Percival說完後毫不意外地感覺到圍觀群眾發出了一陣不滿的情緒，但他只是停下手中的羽毛筆，回頭環視眾人，一個一個看過他們的眼睛，把那些不該有的不滿全部壓回他們原本該在的地方，接著緩聲開口：「工作量太低了？我會建議主席減少幾個人手。」

　　眾人立刻如鳥獸散去，只剩下Tina跟Credence。Tina也依言站起身，魔杖一揮就把紅茶收了起來，餅乾倒是落入了一個棕色的紙袋裡，被塞到Credence的手上。

　　「剩下的都給你吧，你等等可以繼續吃。」Tina微笑，嘴角沾著點果醬餅乾的碎屑。

　　Credence注意到了，他朝Tina遞去了放在口袋的手帕，暗示般點點自己的嘴角，Tina立刻意會過來，有些不好意思地擦了擦自己的嘴角，擦完本來想把手帕放進口袋，卻被Credence阻止。

　　「這個……我洗一洗再還給你吧？」Tina問，但Credence只是很快搖頭，伸手拿走了Tina手裡的手帕，在掌心抓得死緊：「謝謝你，不過沒關係的，我來就好。」

　　「這樣嗎？那就麻煩你了。」Tina沒發現什麼不對，只是把手帕遞還給Credence，接著就帶著他往電梯的方向走：「我們先下去吧，部長的辦公室還在更下層。」

　　Percival看著Credence像是依戀主人的寵物一樣每走一步都往他的方向看一眼，一直到Percival向他點點頭安撫，他才有些不甘願地走進電梯，但眼神仍然一直望著Percival。

　　直到電梯向下沉到Credence視線消失的高度，Percival才鬆了一口氣。

　　那感覺有點奇怪。但從男孩出現在他家門口的第一瞬間，他就很確切的感受到男孩對他非常有好感，但實際上他並不覺得自己有做過什麼會讓他產生好感的事，這讓那些沒來由的情感帶著一股詭異感。他不是沒接觸過這些情緒，但當這些情緒出現在一個和你全然陌生的人身上時，帶來的並不是被暗戀的羞澀和快意，而是難以形容的弔詭。

　　Percival輕輕搖頭，閉目讓腦中那些雜亂的思緒除去。他現在要考慮的不該是這些，而是自身的利益才對。他立刻加快了手上的動作，集中精神處理這些繁雜如同蟻巢通路、苛細如同冰上裂紋一般的文件。

　　即使花費了全副心思，Percival仍然花了一個多小時才把該登記的、該填寫的、該留資料的部分全數填完，就差一些該讓Credence簽名的部分。於是他帶著整疊處理好的資料下了電梯，到了自己的辦公室門口。

　　他的辦公室門是闔上的，在敲門前他猶豫了幾秒鐘。

　　那股異樣感仍然徘徊不去。

　　他最終仍是敲了兩下門。

　　「請進！」Tina的聲音說，接著門應聲而開。

　　「先生！」原本背對門的Credence轉過頭，在看到Percival的臉之後眼睛立刻亮了起來。

　　Percival看著隔著一張小圓桌正在下巫師棋的Credence和Tina。雖然對於上班時間下巫師棋這一點Percival頗有微詞——還有那副巫師棋是哪裡來的？他非常確定他的辦公室沒有這樣物品——但他也不可能讓Tina把Credence一個人放在他的辦公室裡，因此就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼當作沒這件事了。

　　「等很久了？」他問著Tina。

　　「沒有的事！」Credence急急回答，卻在發現Percival問的人不是他之後立刻脹紅了臉頰。

　　「還好，今天比較不忙。」Tina回答，立刻切換成匯報的狀態：「部長，最近我正在調查這一兩個月陸陸續續發生的一些小型爆炸案件，根據現場的線索，我大膽推斷這些案件或許與六年前那場尚未破獲的爆炸案是相同的嫌犯。那次現場留下的線索雖然不多，但是已經確認該案件是由巫師做出，而這次我懷疑他正在測試炸彈的威力，我想試著縮小他犯案的時間跟地點來找出他的行蹤。」

　　很好，又是一個幾乎由推測形成的想法，但也不失為一個有趣的方向。Percival皺起眉頭：「如果你有把握，整理完後把你的想法交到我的桌上，但記住，不要——」

　　「——不要未經允許對莫魔使用魔法。」Tina嘆了口氣，有點無奈又有點窘態的回答：「是的，部長，我不會再犯了。」

　　「嗯，知道就好，那麼你先下去吧。」Percival看著Tina離開，順手脫下大衣掛在一旁的衣架，關上門走到自己的辦公桌後坐定後才注意到一旁的Credence臉紅得不太自然：「臉怎麼這麼紅？」

　　「……好像有點熱。」

　　「熱？」Percival挑眉，雖然他並不覺得熱，但他仍然使用了一個降溫魔法讓室內變得涼爽一點：「好點了嗎？」

　　「好，好多了，謝謝先生……」Credence細聲地說，突然降低的室溫讓他打了個寒顫，但仍然滿臉酡紅地微笑起來。

　　「那就好。」Percival回答，轉手就把原本放在自己面前的文件遞給Credence，讓他一一在指定的地方簽名。

　　但或許是對於此類文書不熟悉的原因，Credence一直對於Percival的指示十分困惑，時不時要抬頭跟Percival確認兩次以上內容才敢填寫，前幾次Percival還能耐著性子回答，但隨著次數一多，Percival為了加快速度，乾脆從原本隔著一個辦公桌坐在Credence對面，變為站起身來手撐在桌上，低著頭從上方幫Credence看著手底下的文件。

　　俯視著Credence一陣子後，Percival突然覺得這畫面有些荒謬。

　　Credence正聽著他的指示，一筆一劃在寫滿了罪刑的證據上簽名。

　　就像是親手把自己送進地獄。

　　不，這些文件算不了什麼，Percival在心裡反駁，這還無法決定他的生死。但他心裡卻心知肚明這樣的反駁有多麼無力，他就像已經聽到警鐘響起卻仍舊妄想掩耳盜鈴的人。

　　他們花上了十幾分鐘，當Credence簽完了最後一份文件時，Percival吐了一口氣，有些如釋重負。但當他要坐回辦公桌時，Credence迫不及待抬頭。

　　Percival愣住了，他感覺有什麼柔軟的觸感擦過他的臉。

　　Credence先是也愣了一下，過了幾秒鐘後卻露出了微笑。他的笑容甜的像蜜，彎彎的嘴唇是玫瑰般的色澤，瞇起的眼角帶著淺淺一抹櫻花，臉頰上原本的粉色像含苞待放的鬱金香，卻在轉瞬間進入盛夏，盛開的花瓣在陽光下色彩鮮明。

　　空氣似乎帶著甜蜜的花香，Percival像是被蠱惑般停止動作，逐漸看著Credence緩緩靠近，最後吻上他。

※

　　在晚飯前兩人都沒有說過任何一句話。

　　那個吻結束之後，Percival無比自然地站起身，彈指讓已經處理完畢的公文自行繫上繩結，飛往該去的地方，接著拿上了自己的大衣和公事包，示意Credence跟著自己走。

　　當他們離開魔法部門口，一脫離魔法的限制使用範圍，Percival就立刻使出消影術，連一分一秒都沒有耽擱，而下一瞬間他們就出現在Percival的家中。接著Percival立刻藉著工作的名義一頭埋進書房，像是連一眼都不想看到Credence，足足一個下午都沒有從書房裡出來，甚至連午飯都讓家庭小精靈直接送了簡單的三明治到書房。

　　一開始只是為了找點事做才看起文件，但當注意力集中時，Percival習慣性地就像平常辦公般專注全副精神，因此一直到聽到家庭小精靈的敲門聲，抬頭看見窗外寶藍色的天空，Percival這才注意到已經是晚上了。

　　猶豫了幾分鐘，最後Percival還是踏出房間。

　　還沒到餐廳，Percival已經先聞到食物的香氣。餐桌上擺滿精緻的餐點，看上去相當豐盛，桌上的燭台被燃起，火焰隨著微風搖曳，暖黃的燈光把所有食物都鍍上了一層誘人的光，但餐桌旁卻空無一人，所有位置都空蕩蕩的。明明該是溫馨的景象，看上去卻非常寂寥。

　　Percival在長桌的一頭坐下，而出乎他意料之外的是，Credence並不在餐桌上。他詢問家庭小精靈，這才知道Credence也一個下午沒有踏出客房，甚至連午飯都拒絕了。

　　「去請他出來吃晚飯。」Percival吩咐，但是過了幾分鐘之後Credence的身影依舊沒有出現在餐桌旁。

　　「怎麼了？」Percival問著再次出現的家庭小精靈。

　　「主人，Molly敲了好幾次門，但是Barebone先生都沒有回應……」家庭小精靈Molly畏縮地回答：「主人吩咐過Molly不可以隨便闖入客人的寢室，所以Molly沒有進去……」

　　Percival點了點頭，揮手讓Molly離開，自己主動走到Credence的房門口。

　　但在要敲門的瞬間，他停下了動作。

　　白天在辦公室的那個吻像是鬼影又出現在他的記憶中。突然之間那些凝視、微笑、驚慌、疑問，都有了答案。

　　Credence喜歡他。

　　這就是為什麼Credence回來紐約，回來這個他已經逃離的地方。Newt一定也知道，所以他才會找那些無聊的藉口就為了把Credence留在這裡過夜，說不定連Tina也知道，只有他一個人被蒙在鼓裡。

　　Percival開始焦躁。

　　他跟那個男孩根本就不了解對方，昨晚是他跟Credence第一次見到彼此，連認識都談不上，Credence怎麼可能在短短的一天相處之內就喜歡上他。

　　而唯一的可能就是因為Grindelwald。

　　Grindelwald在幾個月前曾經變身成他的樣子，並用他的臉騙過了整個魔法部，精巧的變形術甚至騙過了President Seraphina Picquery，讓整個紐約陷入一片混亂。而那份事後的報告彙整Percival翻過多次，Credence Barebone的名字就包含在其中。上面寫著Credence是被欺騙的受害者之一，Grindelwald用甜言蜜語勸慰他、誘哄他，讓他聽從指示去尋找暗黑怨靈。但，不知道出於什麼原因，Credence並沒有把自己是暗黑怨靈這件事告訴Grindelwald，而在這之後兩人似乎鬧了什麼紛爭，導致Credence的崩潰和暗黑怨靈的爆走，也引發了紐約地鐵崩塌事件，讓連續好幾個月魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘的指針都停留在「緊急」的範圍。

　　報告上關於Grindelwald是如何欺騙Credence並沒有細寫，但是根據Percival長年研究Grindelwald的了解來說，只要能達成自己的目的，Grindelwald幾乎不擇手段。Percival幾乎可以想像Grindelwald是如何使用極具煽動力的言語，崇高的理想，還有蠱惑人心的手段去誘引Credence，更甚至還可能利用Credence缺乏關愛，常常被母親處罰的這一點侵入他的心房，用扭曲的情感填補起那塊空洞，讓Credence對自己死心塌地。

　　當他一想到Grindelwald可能用了他的臉去親吻、撫摸Credence，或是做出更過分的事情，Percival就覺得非常噁心。這股噁心感並不是來自於兩個同性之間不自然也不該產生的感情，而是自己居然被牽涉其中，還被當成了Grindelwald的替身。而Credence居然也帶著這種扭曲、錯植的愛意來到他的面前，更甚至將那股愛意發洩在他身上，讓他不由自主升起一股厭惡。

　　想到這裡，Percival的臉就更嚴肅了幾分。

　　他知道自己接下來該做什麼了。他必須矯正Credence這種不自然的情感，並讓Credence回到正軌。

　　他敲了門三下。

　　門裡沒有聲音。

　　「Credence？」Percival問，規律地又敲了三下：「你在做什麼？」

　　Credence依舊沒有反應，Percival有些失去耐性，於是開口：「我要進去了。」

　　他過幾秒鐘後推開了門。

　　房間裡是一片無光的漆黑，厚重的窗簾蓋住了邊緣泛著紅紫的天空，仍然有著微光的黃昏被阻擋在外，只在窗簾與接近地面的咖啡色地毯交縫處留下一道雲朵的影子。剛從光亮處進入黑暗的Percival一瞬間失去了視野，直到眼睛示意光線的變化後，他才開始慢慢分清微光中的輪廓。

　　門口照進來的光線剛好照亮雪白柔軟的四柱大床上蜷曲的背影，而那人影全身被棉被包得密密實實，只露出一顆後腦杓來一動也不動。

　　Percival帶著些微怒氣再次加大音量呼喚：「Credence，你在睡覺？吃晚飯了。」

　　床上的人依舊沒有動靜，但Percival非常確定Credence在他出聲的那瞬間動了一下，很顯然是刻意忽略他的聲音，於是他踏著比平常重上幾分的步伐繞過床，拉開窗簾，準備看看這個男孩究竟在做什麼，卻看到一張裹在棉被裡發著紅的臉。

　　「Credence？」Percival皺眉，即使是光線不足，他仍然感覺到Credence臉上的潮紅不太自然，於是他伸手探了探Credence的額頭，接著對於掌心傳來的灼熱感感到詫異。

　　額頭傳來一陣冰涼的舒適溫度，Credence模模糊糊地睜開眼睛。剛剛在夢境裡似乎不斷有人叫著他的名字，但是濃烈如慾望的黑暗纏繞他不讓他離開；捆住他的雙腿讓他寸步難行，摀起他的雙眼不讓他看見；堵住他的雙耳不讓他聽見；遮住他的嘴唇不讓他求救，只能一吋一吋被拉下泥沼，即將窒息。但低沉如琴聲的嗓音從遠方光亮處出現，將他錨定在原地，從黏膩的黑暗中脫逃，置身於微涼的水光之中。

　　他輕輕吐出一口氣，雖然腦袋仍然沉重，但發冷的四肢有了回暖的徵兆。房間裡光線微弱，Credence仍然一眼就認出眼前那個背對窗戶，逆著光源的身影是Percival。

　　「先生……？」他模模糊糊開口，感覺到喉嚨傳來一陣灼熱感，像是那處結了個紅豔的花苞，腫痛而滾著微溫，即將糜爛或綻放。嗓音低沉嘶啞的幾乎無聲：「幾點了……」

　　「已經是晚上了。你發燒了。」Percival陳述事實：「我讓Molly去幫你取退燒的魔藥吧。」正當Percival轉身想離開房間時，他的襯衫袖口衣角被扯住。

　　「沒用的……」Credence勉力抬起手臂拉住Percival，注意到Percival轉過頭來時又立刻彷彿被燙到般鬆開手，低聲地說：「Newt先生試過……」

　　「試過什麼？」Percival挑起眉頭。

　　「之前也，有發生過一次……」Credence停下講述，吞了口唾液勉強壓下喉嚨裡的乾癢後才又繼續說了下去：「好像是，人類的藥物對我無效……」

　　Percival發現自己腦中閃過的第一念頭居然是在考慮這件事是否必須寫進報告書當中，他對自己的反應有些無奈，但仍然繼續問：「那Newt會怎麼處理？」

　　「Newt先生會，用最原始的手段……發熱時會冷敷，出汗時就，用濕毛巾擦拭……」Credence回答，瞇起眼睛像是正在回想：「給奇獸吃的，藥，Newt先生也試著……用在我身上，有時候會好轉，但也有……加重過。」

　　Percival皺起眉頭，Newt對人類使用奇獸的藥物也太危險了，他都不害怕出現什麼問題嗎？想到那個粗心又大膽的奇獸學家，Percival感覺太陽穴隱隱痛了起來。

　　喉嚨的搔癢感越來越強烈，Credence忍不住壓低聲音咳了一聲，但很快又像是怕吵到其他人一樣把那些聲音都吞進肚子裡。而Percival注意到了，眉間的皺紋積得更深。

　　思考半响後Percival問Credence：「你知道Newt現在在哪嗎？」他決定讓知道該如何照顧Credence的人來處理這個狀況，畢竟讓人一直病著也不是辦法。

　　雖然從Credence口中聽起來，Newt的處理聽上去不太妥當——或者根本該說是胡來——但Credence到現在仍然活得好好的，這一點在某一部份來說也是證明了Newt的處置沒有出現太大的差錯，他想或許對於Newt來說那些事情大約都有一套他人無法理解，專屬於他的邏輯。

　　也可能只是Credence生存能力太強？Percival猶豫了片刻，決定先不思考這方面的問題。反正Newt如果來了，在自己的監管下他相信Newt不會做出太過危險的舉動。

　　但對於Percival的疑問，Credence只是不安地搖搖頭：「先生，我不知道……Newt先生只，說過他這次會順便去，看看Frank……其他的我不清楚……」

　　Frank？那隻雷鳥？Percival好不容易才從記憶中找出與這個名字相關的資訊，但一想起雷鳥的棲息地似乎是在西岸的亞利桑那州，這表示Newt現在可能在距離紐約有四千公里的地方，他就覺得一陣無力。而看著Credence有些畏縮的表情，Percival打從心裡升起一股煩躁，只是連他自己都不知道這股情緒從何而來。

　　「沒關係。」知道這並不是面前男孩的錯，Percival盡量不讓自己的情緒太過明顯，而是放軟聲音：「我讓Molly進來照顧你吧，想吃什麼？你從早上到現在都還還沒吃過東西。」

　　「不想吃……」Credence說，他一點食慾都沒有，喉嚨像是火燒一樣疼，連吞嚥都耗費力氣。

　　「不想吃也多少吃一點。」Percival堅持，沒有讓Credence拒絕的空間就擅自決定：「我讓Molly去準備濃湯跟果汁。」

　　Percival走出房間，一開始先是吩咐完家庭小精靈準備食物，但過了幾秒鐘之後又讓Molly重新拿了一套衣服和幾條毛巾給過來。

　　抱著那些柔軟的布料，他重新走向Credence的房間，這次只是意思地敲了下門：「Credence，我進去了。」他沒有等待Credence回應，就直接推開方才半掩的門。

　　接著他聽到一聲低啞的輕呼。

　　敞開的門讓走廊上的光線形成一塊稜形的光影照進房內，光線裡，Percival能清晰看見雪白的大床上佈滿凌亂的床單皺褶，床上坐著一個半裸的男孩，臉上滿是紅暈跟驚愕望著門口的Percival。

　　Credence原本脫到一半的衣服現在不知道該穿該脫，只能僵直身體坐在那裡，原本已經因為發熱而紅潤的臉頰也不知道是因為慌張還是羞澀，看上去又紅豔了一些。

　　「那個，先生，我很抱歉……因為濕衣服……Newt先生說，會感冒，所以我才……」Credence扯著嘶啞破碎的音調急著想解釋，聽上去慌張又無措，還夾雜幾聲忍耐不住的咳嗽。

　　「你不需要道歉，是我不對，我該先敲門的。」Percival強硬地打斷Credence有些胡言亂語的辯解，轉身就想離開，但最後在離開房間前，他像是又突然想起了什麼，於是又重新走到Credence床邊，把手上不知何時已經捏出皺褶的衣物放在他手邊。

　　「剛剛我讓Molly準備了替換的衣物，你先換上。」Percival的語氣非常自然，但是眼神全程都避開了Credence的身體，甚至連Credence的臉都沒有看。

　　Credence低聲答應，接過了衣服。

　　Percival轉過身，背後布料摩擦的聲音持續了非常長一段時間，還有些低低的咳嗽混雜在其中，聽著那樣的聲音，Percival發現自己居然有些心煩意亂。

　　或許過了幾分鐘，又或許已經過了十幾分鐘，Credence才開口：「先生，我好了……」

　　Percival回頭，窗外已經完全天黑了。床邊換下來的衣物被整整齊齊地疊著，Credence已經換上他拿來的柔軟睡衣，尺寸似乎大了一點，精緻的鎖骨從有些寬大的衣領露了出來，袖口也只伸出了一小截指尖，看上去脆弱而纖細。

　　「似乎大了點。」Percival匆匆看了一眼，很快轉開視線，「抱歉，之後我會再讓Molly去買適合的尺寸，在那之前希望你不要介意。」

　　「沒關係的……」Credence搖頭，手指無意識地抓著袖口：「這樣子就好……很舒服。」

　　「嗯。」Percival應聲。

　　在兩人的氣氛要變得微妙之前，Molly恰巧把食物放在小桌子上端了進來。燈被打開了，突然亮起來的光讓原本黑暗中迷離的、曖昧的顏色都褪去了，瞬間剛剛的尷尬就像是不存在一樣消失了。

　　Credence靠在床頭，小桌子被擺在床上橫過他的腿，桌上金黃色的南瓜湯濃稠而香氣撲鼻，配上幾片柔軟的白麵包，不論是沾著吃或是直接食用都相當方便，一旁淺金色的蘋果汁在杯口放了一片薄荷，看上去清爽又能挑動食欲。Credence雖然感覺自己不餓，仍舊乖巧地拿起湯匙吃了起來，Percival沒有找到適合離開的時機，乾脆讓Molly再送一份一樣的過來，兩人就這麼一人坐在床上，一人坐在床邊的椅子安靜地吃了起來。

　　金屬湯匙撞擊陶瓷餐具的聲音被放得很低，幾乎像是雨滴打落的聲響，Percival往窗外一看，這才發現原來已經下雨了。

　　夜晚的雨像是霧氣一樣，隱隱約約，不惹人注意，只有在路燈的週圍才能看見雨絲細細落下的影子，遠處原本乾燥的路面被一點一點染濕，鏡面般的石磚鍍上了水後倒映著相反的世界。

　　他們沒有說話，雨聲充滿了房間。

　　晚飯的時間結束得很快，Molly幾乎是在Credence喝下最後一口湯的瞬間就出現在門口，已經空了的盤子被快速收走，Percival也藉機站起身打算離開。

　　「那麼，你好好休息。」Percival說。

　　但當Percival關上燈，要闔上門時，卻聽到Credence低聲開口：「先生，能留在這裡陪我嗎……一下下就好……」

　　Percival抬起頭，他終於對上Credence帶著渴望的臉。房間的燈被關上了，因此唯一的光源就來自他的背後，他的影子被拉得很長，一路延伸到Credence床上，發紅的眼角跟有些泛青的嘴唇看上去非常脆弱，他的鎖骨從領口露出，在光線的照射下像是在發亮一樣。Percival發現自己在那一瞬間居然不知道該怎麼拒絕。

　　他僵住了一小段時間，最後走回房內，背對Credence在床沿坐下。

　　「我會待到你睡著。」他說，語氣平緩。

　　「先生……我給您造成麻煩了嗎？」Credence問。

　　Percival沒有回答。

　　「先生……我很抱歉。」Credence低聲說，像是哽咽一樣的音調在房裡迴盪，被雨聲遮蓋：「我真的不是，要冒犯您……只是我……真的很抱歉。」

　　Percival非常清楚Credence為了什麼道歉，但他現在沒有任何心思去同情，或是原諒Credence。

　　他甚至不知道自己現在該不該憤怒。

　　那個吻讓一切本來該簡單的事情都變得複雜了。

　　「睡吧。」最後他說。

※

　　半夜，Percival在無預警的情況下驚醒。

　　剛剛在夢裡的恐怖感像是隻黑暗的巨獸正打算張大嘴把他吞下，但實際上做了什麼夢他卻一點記憶都沒有了，只記得紅豔的唇瓣在黑暗中一閃一現。

　　他有些恍惚，意志清醒的瞬間卻感覺到下身傳來一陣溫熱的異樣快感。

　　Percival立刻從枕頭後方掏出魔杖：「Lumos！」

　　發光咒在魔杖尖端形成幽幽藍光點亮黑暗的房間，Percival看見棉被高高聳起，他馬上掀開棉被，卻看到棉被裡蜷曲著一個人影——是Credence趴在那裡，正含著他的陰莖，抬起頭盯著他，黑色的眼睛像是貓眼石反射著光。

　　「住手！Credence，你知道你在做什麼嗎！」Percival驚怒地喊著，試圖推開Credence，但Credence只是低頭把他的分身含得更深。

　　分身敏感的頭部直直插入柔軟咽喉引發的快感非常強烈，由於那處的軟肉一被碰觸到就反射性抽動，反而刺激了Percival，讓原本只是溫吞累積的快感迅速上升。

　　「放開！」Percival不知道Credence已經待在這裡多久，只知道自己似乎隨時都有可能到臨界點。他想用力把Credence的頭推開，但一陣一陣湧上的快感卻讓他的努力徒勞無功，抵在Credence頭上的手與其說是反抗，更像是鼓勵。

　　在即將到達高潮時Percival忍不住把自己重重插到Credence嘴裡，幾乎讓Credence無法呼吸，但Credence只是溫順地任由Percival的手拉住自己的髮絲，陰莖在自己嘴裡肆虐，最後在他的喉嚨深處射出。

　　Percival把分身抽出，Credence嗆咳了起來。

　　「你到底在做什麼！」Percival像是想板起臉卻又忍不住放鬆，表情古怪又矛盾。他一把把趴躺在自己腰間咳嗽的Credence扯了起來，捏住他的下巴強迫他看著自己。

　　「我知道的……我知道先生在想什麼……」Credence說，嘴角邊還沾著一點剛剛不小心沒吞進去的白濁，滿眼瘋狂地看著Percival，癡迷地望著那張臉：「您想明天一早就讓我離開，還聯絡了Tina小姐對嗎？」

　　Percival的心跳漏跳了一拍，他確實是聯絡了Tina讓她明天過來把Credence帶走，還被Tina追問了半天，一直到他擺出身為上司的架子才讓她消停了些。只是不知道Credence是怎麼發現的，他明明確認過Credence已經睡著了，還刻意對他下了一個安眠咒。

　　「魔藥對我無效，先生，您怎麼會覺得咒語對我有效呢？」Credence像是知道他的困惑般輕聲回答，濕潤的舌頭舔過有些發紅的嘴角，在Percival眼裡看起來既情色又煽情，Percival下意識避開了眼睛：「……你為什麼要這麼做？」

　　「先生您還不懂嗎？」Credence一臉哀戚地笑了：「我愛您啊，先生。」

　　這個回答先是讓Percival震懾了幾秒鐘，接著他原本表現出來的，漠然底下壓抑的憤怒終於全數破冰。

　　又一個分不清的人！

　　曾經Grindelwald對他的嘲笑又在Percival的腦子裡響了起來。

　　『Percy，你真可憐。就算你的地位再高又如何？沒有人了解你，沒有人愛你，就連被我這個外來者模仿，都沒人能發現裡面的人早就換掉了。這表示從來沒有人真正認識你，我真同情你，Percy。』

　　無處可去的憤恨衝了出來，他忍不住對著Credence大吼：「你根本不懂，你愛的不是我，是——」

　　「Gellert Grindelwald嗎？」

　　Percival突然停止了聲音。

　　Credence溫柔地道：「先生，或許一開始他是借用了您的臉孔來欺騙我，但我愛的是您，一直，一直都是。」

　　「你怎麼……是Newt告訴你的？」Percival失去了一直以來的從容——又或者那些都是偽裝，終於在今天被打破——他看著Credence，表情複雜。

　　「一開始是。」Credence雙手握上了Percival掐住他下巴的手，輕輕鬆開那隻手後，像是貓咪一樣在掌心中央蹭著，瞇起了眼睛：「最初，被Newt先生發現的我只剩一個小小的碎塊，是Newt先生花了許多時間照養，好不容易才讓我恢復原本的樣子。」

　　「Newt先生告訴我，在我失去意識之後，Grindelwald的偽裝被戳破，我才明白原來從始至終他都在欺騙我。」Credence望進Percival的眼睛裡，眼裡是毫不掩飾的愛意，「他借用了您的身分，察覺了我一直以來對您的情感……」

　　「您曾經拯救過我……」Credence輕聲說，眼角帶著淚水：「先生或許忘了，但我一直都記得，從來沒有遺忘過……」

　　Percival突然想起那個畫面。走路搖搖晃晃的男孩被行色匆匆的路人撞了一下，不小心把手裡買來的東西灑落一地，雪白的衣料和傳單被踐踏、被弄髒，但周圍沒有一個路人在意他，依舊從上頭踩過。那時候正好是Percival的休息時間，他出來走走打算買一杯咖啡，那天陽光正好，他少有的心情不錯，於是出手拉了男孩一把，替他拍掉手上的髒污，治好他的傷口，用魔法清潔、修補了地上那些東西，重新放回男孩的手上。

　　「我記得我消除你的記憶了。」Percival低聲說。

　　「先生，您忘了嗎？魔咒對我是沒有用的，從那時候就是了。」Credence笑著回答，淚水滑下臉頰，「真開心您還記得我……我一直記得您，但從來不敢打擾，直到……直到Grindelwald找上我。」

　　「那瞬間，我還以為美夢成真了。」Credence的淚滴打落在衣料上，留下一個一個深色的圓點，他露出笑容，但笑容卻像是勉強貼在臉上一樣，隨時都有可能崩裂。

　　窗外的雨還沒有停，依舊吵得讓人心煩意亂，Percival忍不住使用了消音咒把雨聲擋在外頭，卻發現耳裡始終有著雨聲迴盪。

　　「我很努力，就希望可以幫上先生的忙……」Credence喃喃地說，痴痴望著Percival的臉：「我以為Grindelwald說得那些話都是真的，我以為您真的愛我。」

　　「我不愛你。」Percival說。

　　「我知道的，先生，我知道。」Credence像是想閉起眼睛卻又捨不得，凝視著Percival的眼睛，臉上表情滿是痛苦與快樂：「但當初……我以為……」

　　Credence自嘲地笑了笑，搖搖頭：「現在我不可能認錯人了。他是他，您是您，你們的氣息、味道、視線、說話的語調，對我來說全都不同，我能把你們分得一清二楚……」

　　「其實我回來過紐約好幾次……我常常在窗外偷偷看著先生，看著先生在辦公室忙碌於公事，或是優雅的閱讀書籍。還有晚上……我看著先生去酒吧，帶著女人上床，在她們身上發洩，然後消去她們的記憶……」Credence輕輕頓了一下，閉了閉眼才接著說了下去：「我都會想那要是我該有多好，如果先生願意抱我該有多好……」

　　「所以我對自己說，我想努力最後一次，就算是死也沒關係。」Credence輕聲道：「Newt先生告訴我，我要是出現在您面前，您一定會把我依法審判，很有可能會死，但我不在意，我早就已經死了。」

　　「如果不是您那天幫了我，我早就失去希望……神說過天堂不收容自殺的靈魂，但是一直到遇見您，我才相信世界上有神。如果不是遇見先生，我每一天都希望自己可以死去……是您給了我活著的意義。」Credence低喃，跪在Percival雙腳中間，虔誠闔上雙眼：「如果要死，我希望是先生殺了我……」

　　Percival握緊手上的魔杖。

　　隔絕雨聲之後，房裡靜得連一根針落在地上都聽得一清二楚。

　　過了半响，Percival說：「你走吧。」

　　Credence先是抬起了頭，痛苦與驚喜同時在他的眼裡閃現，Percival這麼說就表示他打算放走他，並且即將擔負起放走他，放走暗黑怨靈的責任；但同時這也是一種更加殘忍的拒絕，即使他剛才說了那麼多，Percival仍然沒有懂他在自己心裡的意義。

　　Credence無可奈何地露出虛幻的笑容，慢慢搖頭：「我沒有地方可以去了。」

　　「去哪都行，英國、美國、或者讓Newt來帶走你，怎樣都行，就是別出現在我面前。」Percival冷漠地說。

　　「如果是這樣的話，那您殺了我吧。」Credence說。

　　「你——」Percival提高聲音，卻被Credence按住嘴唇。

　　「如果先生無法動手，還需要其他理由，那就交給我吧。」Credence跪起身體，這時Percival才發現Credence身上只穿了睡衣，睡褲不知道何時脫掉了，分身軟垂在兩腿中間，看起來懨懨的。Credence跨坐上Percival的腰，開始用自己的分身與會陰磨蹭Percival。

　　「你到底在做什麼！」Percival驚愕地望著Credence。

　　「您如果不喜歡，可以殺了我。」Credence回答，雙眼發紅，眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，但態度非常堅決，臉上甚至露出笑容。

　　「立刻停止！Credence！」

　　「先生，您不討厭我的，對嗎？」Credence微笑，感覺到自己正在磨蹭的部位漸漸硬了起來：「我不奢求您愛我，也不奢求您喜歡我，但您對我至少是有慾望的……真是太好了。」

　　Percival用力抓住Credence的左手，另一手舉起魔杖瞄準他：「離開！」Percival厲聲大吼，另一方面卻驚恐地感覺到自己的分身在Credence的動作下開始昂揚，原始的刺激讓快感無法抗拒，他痛恨自己的反應，呼吸卻忍不住急促了起來。

　　「先生，如果您要用魔咒，要記得，昏擊咒是沒有用的，必須要用索命咒。」Credence柔聲說，臉上滿是愛意地望著Percival，絲毫不管幾乎要被Percival捏斷的手：「先生得拿出全部的力量殺了我，否則如果我沒死，我會一次又一次地回來纏著先生您。」

　　「Stupefy！」Percival終於忍不住動手，魔杖發出紅光，昏擊咒擊中了Credence。

　　Credence的頭被咒語擊中後歪向一邊不動，但當Percival以為他昏過去時，Credence的頭轉了回來，額頭上流下一條血跡，一路流到他的唇邊，被他伸舌舔去：「先生……我說過了，昏擊咒沒用的。您得更狠心一點，好嗎？」

　　「你……你到底為什麼……」Percival看著面前的Credence，表情複雜而糾結。

　　「因為我愛著您，除此之外，世界上已經沒有什麼值得我留戀的事情了。」Credence低聲回答，用沒被抓住的那隻手輕輕滑過Percival的臉頰。

　　「你……你就沒想過，要去過新的生活嗎？Newt沒帶你去看過其他地方嗎？你對我的……情感，說不定只是一時錯覺，等你遇到其他事情，遇到更多人，你就會發現你現在的執著……有多麼可笑，根本不值一提。」Percival垂下眼，握住Credence的手漸漸鬆開。

　　「不會有那種事的。」Credence輕快地說：「這段日子裡，其實Newt先生帶我去過許多地方，我看過了許多聞所未聞的事，遇見了許多形形色色的人，那些日子裡我過得非常愉快。」

　　「那為什麼——」

　　「因為那些都不是您，先生。」Credence打斷了Percival的質問，溫柔地帶著笑容：「您對我來說獨一無二。」

　　Percival被Credence毫不猶豫的話語給震懾。他看著Credence的臉，像是第一次看到那張臉一樣打量著Credence。

　　在魔杖發出的藍光下，Credence的五官深邃而立體，滿載的愛意幾乎要從眼裡冒出。不是那些文件裡側寫、分析、構築出來的樣子，而是有著自己的意志、自己的面貌，一個活生生的人。

　　這個人正在說愛他。

　　Percival感覺自己的指尖在顫抖。

　　「先生被我感動了嗎？」Credence輕聲問。

　　「……你先起來。」Percival忍不住退讓了，他低聲開口，試圖逃避這些情感。

　　「我不想。我懂先生，如果我現在放棄了，那我就一點機會都沒有了。」Credence的臉上是心滿意足的笑容，他抬起身體，對準Percival已經昂揚的分身一吋一吋坐了下去：「先生，您好燙……好大……」

　　Percival感覺到一股難言的刺激從分身處傳了過來，Credence跨坐在他身上，動作有些生澀，像是正在極力忍耐痛楚，時不時需要吐氣才能繼續向下坐，但身體裡又濕又熱，或許是因為事先做過潤滑的關係，Percival並沒有感受到太過緊澀，而是有著黏滑的觸感緊緊含住他，包覆住他。

　　「先生……您感覺到了嗎……您已經全部都在我裡面了……」Credence像是做夢一樣低喃著，緩緩動著腰，濕濡的水聲從兩人相連的地方傳出，聽上去情色又煽情：「您不用動，不用說話……一切都是我的錯，是我不該冒犯先生，是我勾引先生……」

　　Credence一面動著自己的腰，一面喘息低聲地說：「先生只是同情我，先生一點錯都沒有……」

　　Percival始終沒有動作，只有呼吸偶爾會隨著Credence的動作變得急促，最後Credence高潮時他也射在Credence的身體裡。

　　高潮讓Credence的雙眼一片迷濛，他痴痴地望著躺在床上的Percival，緩緩低下頭。

　　Percival沒有拒絕那個吻。

※

　　隔天一早，Tina照著Percival的吩咐，帶著兩個正氣師來押走了Credence。

　　Credence早就醒來了，像是早已知道自己的命運般，天還沒亮就下床穿戴好衣物，帶上所有東西在門口等著。

　　Percival早在Credence下床的那一瞬間就醒了，但他卻閉著眼睛沒有做出動作。在一片黑暗的世界裡，他感覺到窗戶似乎被打開了，微風從清晨的街道溜入，絲絲的涼意喚醒了理智，也把房間裡混濁的氣息輕輕帶走。昨晚結束後，Credence並沒有離開，而是抱著他的手，而他閉著眼睛，像是睡著一樣任由自己從來不留人過夜的床被另外一個氣息佔領。他以為自己會睡不好，卻一夜安眠無夢。

　　而現在，他感覺到Credence的手指正輕輕地滑過他的額頭、鼻梁，最後在嘴唇上方留戀了幾秒鐘，帶著溫熱感的手指上有些硬繭，但動作非常輕柔，像是一個輕輕的吻。

　　一直到聽到關門的聲音響起，Percival才睜開眼睛，他沒有去送Credence，只是離開床，站在書房的窗戶邊望著底下的街道，過沒幾分鐘之後看見Tina和Credence出現在門口，看上去正準備要離開。

　　天還沒全亮，街道上一個人都沒有，Percival看見Tina和正氣師似乎在討論什麼一樣低頭對話了一陣子，接著掏出魔杖。

　　在使用消影術離開的前一刻，Credence像是捕捉到Percival的視線一樣，回頭準確地望到那扇窗，望進Percival的眼睛。

　　他們對視了幾秒，Percival確定自己看見Credence臉上露出淺淺的笑，只是在他來不及做出任何反應之前，Credence就消失了。

　　Percival想起昨晚Credence問的最後一個問題。

　　『先生，能不能對我說，你愛我？』

　　他沒有回答。

※

　　三個月很快地過去，在暗黑怨靈的報告上交了之後，對於這個新的案例——非巫師也非莫魔，無法歸類在人類也不能算在奇獸——魔法部幾乎集中了全部的文職來查找過去的案例，試圖在審判時做出最正確的決定。

　　出於研究性質，有不少人在這個案件上希望能夠輕判，想多研究成年的、健康的、活著的暗黑怨靈，希望能藉此減少悲劇的可能性；但另外相當多的一派人卻認為應該處死他，巫師與莫魔的世界已經足夠脆弱，不需要再多一個暗黑怨靈，還是殺過人的，來破壞一切。

　　雖然是親手上交暗黑怨靈的人，但在這件事上，Percival始終沒有像以往一樣迅速而且堅定地表明自己的立場，藉此拉攏或劃分派系，但眾人也自然而然地依照他以往表現出來的嚴厲鐵血，再加上這份報告是由他親手交出這點，把他歸類到支持死刑的那一派。

　　畢竟，誰都知道，如果反對死刑的話，Percival大可以一開始就放走Credence，甚至可以對於某些細節睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但他什麼都沒做，卻也什麼都做了。

　　他在報告裡鉅細靡遺地描述了暗黑怨靈的危險性，以及怨靈宿主Credence Barebone的個性，並在上頭寫著：由於宿主的生長背景相當糟糕，存在一定程度的自毀性，因此危險性極高，有著相當大的潛在風險。替審判的結果隱隱推了一把力；但又在另一方面提供了Newton Artemis Fido Scamander——也就是那位和暗黑怨靈交情匪淺的奇獸學家——所有自己手上擁有的人脈與資源，讓試圖拯救Credence的Newt在法庭上的辯駁聽起來更有說服力，成功性也更大。

　　但最終，Newt的努力仍舊挽回不了什麼，Credence Barebone被判處死刑。

　　最後審判日那天，始終沒有在法庭上出席的Percival終於出現，但卻不像以往每次現身般高調出場，而是遠遠落在最後，待在人群最後一個不起眼的角落，彷彿對自己使用了忽略咒般毫不引人注目。

　　他看著法槌重重落下。

　　判決是，死刑。隔日處決。

　　在法槌落下的那一刻，由於身處在正後方觀眾席，Percival理所當然看不見Credence的臉，當然也無從得知那一瞬間他的臉上會是什麼表情，只能看見始終微微駝著的背，而Credence就那麼毫無反抗，安靜地被正氣師帶走了。

　　再繼續留著也沒什麼意義，Percival本來已經轉身想離開，背後卻有個聲音急急追了上來。

　　「Mr.Graves！」

　　Percival回頭，看見追上來的是穿著藍大衣，拿著手提箱的奇獸學家。Newt的臉上似乎帶著莫名的怒氣，因此Percival沒有開口，只是用眼神看著Newt，等著他開口。

　　「你到底在想什麼？」Newt一開口就是憤怒地質問，音量大到甚至吸引到其他路過的行人，有不少人都帶著惡意的眼光打量這位整整三個月都做了徒勞無功努力的英國人。

　　對於這個認為與其跟人類相處，還不如去照顧奇獸的奇妙巫師來說，替暗黑怨靈說話並不是什麼太奇怪的事，但看在其他人眼裡，出了一本書來介紹根本沒人在意的奇獸就已經是一件足夠特立獨行的事，何況還是替背負著人命的暗黑怨靈說話。惡意與嘲笑在這段期間一直纏繞在Newt的身上，如影隨行。

　　Percival皺起眉頭，他這次前來沒打算要引起太多人的注意，但Newt這麼一喊幾乎就把他原定的計劃打破，他皺起眉頭，示意Newt跟他來，而Newt也注意到自己似乎引起了太多注意，立刻噤聲，跟著Percival走進一間無人的空房裡。

　　「找我有事？」一關上門，Percival立刻開口問。

　　「我這幾個月一直不斷聯絡你，難道你都沒有收到嗎！」

　　Newt簡直快要氣炸了，他覺得自己完全搞不懂Percival，這三個月Percival就跟消失一樣，好像刻意不出現在他面前，去MACUSA請求會見永遠被客氣而冷漠地擋下，不是說Percival正在開會就是說出去了，就連他想在Percival家門口堵人也沒有一次成功，即使是他讓貓頭鷹送去的信，都只被選擇性地挑重點答覆——比方說和案件或是公事有關的，其餘私人的、和Credence有關的Percival一律都不答覆——要不是和Theseus通信確認過，Newt幾乎又要以為Percival又被哪來的黑巫師替換了。

　　Percival皺起眉頭，對於Newt的問題有些不解：「你的請求我皆有回覆，也推薦了你幾位擅長審理此類案件的巫師。」

　　「我不是那個意思！我是指Credence！」Newt不想要彎彎繞繞地說那麼多，乾脆直接開口：「你為什麼直接把他送上法庭？」

　　Percival的臉上開始隱隱帶著怒氣。他不認為自己的所作所為有被任何人質問的必要性，何況面前這人跟自己連朋友都算不上，頂多是朋友的弟弟，因此他也懶得和Newt多說，何況這個人之前似乎還協助Credence隱瞞諸多事情，一想到此，Percival的臉上乾脆直接擺上了公事公辦的臉孔：「我不過是遵照法律。」

　　「就算是法律也有可以通融的地方吧！明明Tina說你的報告——」

　　Percival臉色一變，厲聲打斷Newt：「Newt Scamander，注意你的言行！你不是MACUSA員工，無權干涉我的行為，至於Porpentina Goldstein小姐將訊息透漏給你這種瀆職的行為，我之後一定會嚴加追查！」

　　「等等，我不是……」Newt驚覺自己脫口而出的話非常不適當，但要彌補也已經來不及，Percival夾帶著怒氣轉身就打算離開，他連忙想要阻止，但Percival並沒有理會他，甚至連話也不願意再多說。

　　就在Percival手握上門把的那一瞬間，Newt終於問出口：「你真的對Credence沒有一點感情嗎？」

　　Percival停下了動作。

　　Newt看著那個站在門邊的筆挺黑色背影，心裡生出了不知道是期待或是絕望的複雜情緒。

　　他在離開美國的船上意外發現Credence，那個他以為已經在地鐵當中死去的孩子。他藏起他、照料他、看著他慢慢復原，並且在後來知道了Credence和Percival過去是如何相遇。那就像地獄裡唯一的善意，沙漠中僅有的清泉，對於缺乏愛情的孩子來說任何一點微不足道的事情都彌足珍貴，Gellert Grindelwald只不過是催化了一切，即使沒有他，Credence依舊會像飛蛾撲火一般愛上Percival。

　　在幾次回來紐約的旅程當中Newt也試圖阻止過Credence，將一切的好壞利弊都仔細分析，他甚至不需要誇大結果，畢竟還有什麼能比死亡更加可怕？但Credence的固執根本無法勸服，反倒是他自己漸漸被那種堅持感動，開始希望兩人能有一個好的結局。

　　他以為Percival至少會有那麼一點點憐惜，對於那個一直愛著他的孩子，現在看來一切卻都不如自己所期望。

　　但即使是到了現在，Credence的死刑就在明天，所有事情似乎都已經往最壞的結局走去，他還是忍不住問了：「你真的，半點都沒有愛過他嗎？」

　　「我已經做到所有該做的事。」Percival回答，接著沒再停頓，打開門走遠了。

　　Newt站在原地，久久沒有離開。

※

　　深夜，Percival出現在Credence的牢房前。

　　原先他已經如同往常在固定的時間點準備休息，但當他關掉燈後，躺在床上時卻一直聞到隱隱約約的香氣。那像是玫瑰，又像是鬱金香的花香味，卻馥郁到接近腐敗，繚繞在空氣中令人難以忽視，但當他仔細想找香味的來源時，那味道卻又消失了。

　　他皺起眉頭，沒有忍耐多久就乾脆起身，用魔法把房間裡全部的被套床罩都換了一輪，連身上穿著的睡袍也被他換掉，但當他重新躺上床時，那股氣味雖然消失了，他卻更心煩氣躁。

　　Percival闔上眼睛，試圖讓自己快速入睡。

　　在一片黑暗的視野裡，他腦中閃過的畫面竟全都是那個晚上，街道上的光線透過窗戶照進房間裡，雪白的光線變成菱形的影子照在他的床上，Credence像蛇一樣在他腰上扭動，身體熱得像火，嘴唇紅得像血。他努力想把那些畫面驅趕到頭腦外卻徒勞無功，身下甚至隱隱興奮了起來。

　　他懊惱地在床上輾轉反側許久，始終沒有睡意，於是索性下床換了套衣服，打算趁著深夜街道上無人時去街上走走。

　　今晚並沒有雨，下弦月亮高掛在空中，朦朧的月光灑落地面，讓石磚地亮得像霜。

　　Percival在街道上走著，若有所思地緩步前進，感覺自己似乎思考了很多事情，仔細一想卻又什麼都沒想透，於是當他回過神時，他發現自己已經站在MACUSA門口。

　　他不知道自己什麼時候走到這裡的，但正想轉身離開時，心裡卻有著一股猶豫抓著他，好像他現在不應該離開。於是他像是被迷惑一般走下地牢，看著蜷曲在牆角的Credence。

　　鑰匙的聲音吵醒了Credence，他看著Credence望著他的眼睛，那眼裡毫無恨意，甚至是帶著驚喜——為了自己此刻居然出現在這裡的驚喜。

　　Percival彷彿又聞到花香，他聽著Credence喚他，看著Credence靠近他，望著Credence伸出手打算擁抱他。

　　他退了兩步，剛好避開了Credence的手。

　　Credence愣了一下，接著輕輕笑了起來，原本舉起的手也放下了，乖巧地站在Percival面前不再踰矩。

　　Percival聞到花香更濃了。

　　沉默和尷尬突然降臨在他們之中，Percival甚至覺得空氣幾乎凝結，於是他突然開口說：「他不該帶你回來紐約。」

　　「不是Newt先生的錯。」Credence輕聲回答：「是我自己想回來的。」

　　Percival重重皺起眉頭。又來了，又是這種感覺，像是失重的無力感，又像是溺水一樣，不斷往深處沉去，無力阻止的感覺。明明一切的事情都應該要在他的控制之下，但是面前這個人卻一直破壞他的安排，把他好不容易平靜下來的心情攪亂，讓一切不斷失控。

　　他當年就不該伸手幫他！

　　Percival看著Credence，看著微捲的黑髮，看著蒼白的臉色，看著嫣紅的嘴唇，看著微微駝背的身體，像是要把Credence整個人看透一樣死死盯著。

　　如果……如果當年他沒有對那個小男孩伸出援手，那麼說不定，暗黑怨靈也沒機會出現，那麼Gellert Grindelwald也不會為此來到美國，更別說是取代他的身分，囚禁他、嘲笑他，把他自以為是的幻象戳破，那麼他仍舊是MACUSA的魔法安全部部長，對於自己的地位與名聲感到驕傲的那個Percival Graves。

　　如果Credence消失了，一切就會恢復正常了吧？Percival忍不住這麼想著，這個念頭已經在他心裡盤旋非常多天，像是揮之不去的陰影。

　　「先生恨我嗎？」Credence突然開口問。

　　Percival愣了一下，但是還沒等到他開口Credence就自顧自接了下去：「我非常開心……能遇見先生，能夠像這樣面對面和先生交談，甚至……」Credence的臉上漾起自然的紅暈，「雖然只有一個晚上，但我很開心，我終於能屬於先生，就像是美夢成真一樣。」

　　Percival看著Credence，看著唯一一個望向他時，看到的不是他的身分，不是他的家族，不是他背後龐大的利益，而是只看到他，看到Percival這個人，甚至愛上他的人。

　　但這個人即將死去。

　　是他一手將他送上斷頭台。

　　從今往後，再也不會有人像他那樣望著自己，愛著自己。

　　「……值得嗎？」Percival低聲問。

　　Credence點點頭，像是繁花盛開那樣笑了。

　　「我唯一的願望，就是能愛著先生。」

　　他說。

※

　　Percival並沒有去看Credence受刑的那一瞬間。

　　昨晚，他主動抱了Credence。

　　他也說不清自己為什麼這麼做，只是當Credence開口說愛他時，他的身體比理智更快了一步，走上前去擁住Credence，而接下來發生的一切都是那麼順理成章。

　　他們急匆匆地脫掉彼此的衣物，像是兩隻互相舔舐傷口的野獸纏在一起，幾乎連潤滑都來不及做，當他粗暴插入時Credence似乎是裂傷了，滲出的血液成了最好的潤滑，但就連痛楚似乎都變成了快感的一部分，他聽著Credence發出沙啞的呼喊，鮮血的氣味和金屬的鐵銹味混在一起，像是絕望的味道。

　　Credence在他的手下忘情地顫抖、放縱的呻吟，達到高潮時的緊緻讓他也忍不住深深射在他的體內，眼前一陣發白。

　　有那麼一瞬間他以為他們是相愛的。

 

　　在天亮前，Percival穿上衣服準備離開。

　　Credence在他背後望著他，沒有出聲阻攔只是安靜地看著。

　　就像是他昨天在法庭上望著Credence的背影那般。

　　他沒有回頭，因此他不知道Credence現在臉上是什麼表情，甚至連自己臉上是什麼表情都無法確定。

　　他邁步走出地牢，但Credence的話卻在他離開前最後一刻輕輕淺淺地鑽進他耳中。

 

　　Percival回頭看著窗外。

　　外頭陽光燦爛，是個晴天，樹叢的陰影落在地上濃得像是夜晚剩餘的影子，鮮綠的嫩葉反射著陽光，亮晃晃地扎眼。街道上有孩子在嬉鬧著，撐著陽傘坐著馬車的人來來往往。

　　世界一如往常。

　　什麼也沒改變。

　　他一夜沒睡，卻也不覺得睏，只是一片茫然。像是心上的重擔終於消失，卻發現原來連心都少了一大塊。

　　他看了下懷錶，正午十二點已經過去了。

　　Credence已經死了。

　　『先生，請記得我，好嗎？』

　　這是Credence對Percival說的最後一句話。

 

　　「……好。」

　　這是他的回答。

 

-FIN-

 

　　「這段時間過得如何？」他問。

　　「非常快樂，就連等待的焦灼都像是在夢裡一樣……」他回答。

　　他嘖舌，表情非常不滿：「真是麻煩，要我來做的話，像我當初那樣直接監禁他不是更快更容易嗎？」

　　他輕輕搖搖頭，低聲地說道：「您太粗暴了……如果是那樣的話，他會碎掉的吧。他的自尊是那麼脆弱，必須要小心翼翼地呵護的。」

　　「碎掉也很有趣不是嗎？看著他的偽裝被戳破，一臉崩潰的樣子。」他露出牙齒笑了。

　　「您真是惡趣味。」他有些不滿。

　　他像是聽到什麼笑話一樣大笑：「哈！最惡趣味的是你吧，只要有一小角就能重生，還演了那麼多溫情的戲碼給他看。」

　　「我並沒有演戲，我所做的一切都是真心的。我愛著他，也心甘情願為了他去死。」他說，深情款款。

　　「你就說吧。」他笑了聲：「那麼現在呢？還要繼續你欲擒故縱的戲碼？」

　　「不了。」他說，「我知道他已經軟化了，接著就是得找個好機會再次出現在他面前……」

　　「比方說被黑巫師利用的身分？」他問。

　　「聽起來很好。」他回答。

　　他彈了彈舌頭，臉上表情有些不悅：「聽起來像是我被你利用了？」

　　他輕輕搖頭：「不，這頂多算是……互利。」

　　「為了更遠大的利益？」

　　「為了更遠大的利益。」


End file.
